the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs aired by El TV Kadsre 1
This is the list of programs that are currently airing or have aired on El TV Kadsre 1. El TV Kadsre 1 has TV programs with the schedule. Current programming News & Information * El TV Kadsre News (1951-present) * 8.00 (1956-present) * Breakfast (1981-present) * Insiders (1987-present) * Dateline El TV Kadsre (2008-present) El Kadsre Drama (El TV Kadsre Drama telenovelas/soap operas) * Our Lives (1969-present) * Forever and a Last (2018-present) Imported action * Legends of the Toa (2015-present) Imported drama * Broadchurch (2014-present) (United Kingdom) * Suits (2013-present) (United States) * Masterpiece (1980-present) (United States) * CID (1999-present) (India) * The Detectives (2018-present) (Canada) * Doctor Who (1964-1990; 2005-present) (United Kingdom) Imported soap opera * Coronation Street (1961-present) (United Kingdom) * Home and Away (1989-present) (Australia) * Shortland Street (1992-present) (New Zealand) Imported Asianovela (part of El TV Kadsre 1 The Heart of Asia) * Switch (2018-present) (Thailand) * The Legend of Zu (2018-present) (China) * Marriage Contract (2018-present) (South Korea) * Woman of Dignity (2018-present) (South Korea) Imported Russian programming * Field of Dreams (Поле Чудес) (1990-present) Imported newsmagazines * Crime Watch Daily (2015-present) El Kadsre Comedy * LaughTrip (2011-present) * Friday Night Live (1977-present) * Dharma and Greg (2003-present) * Look Out! (1958-present) * The Big Adventure! (1984-present) * The Birds (1985-present) Imported comedy * Saturday Night Live (US) (1975-present) * Still Open All Hours (UK) (2014-present) * The Conners (US) (2018-present) * Black-ish (US) (2015-present) * Grown-ish (US) (2018-present) * Tosh.0 (US) (2009-present) * Cuckoo (UK) (2012-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (US) (2013-present, part of the Sunday Funday) * The Big Bang Theory (US) (2008-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * Young Sheldon (US) (2017-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * Mom (US) (2013-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3) * Rel (US) (2018-present, part of the Sunday Funday) Imports anime * Shin-Chan (JP) (1992-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 5) Imports animated * The Simpsons (US) (1989-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3, part of the Sunday Funday) * Family Guy (US) (1999-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3 & El TV Kadsre 5, part of the Sunday Funday) * American Dad (US) (2005-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3 & El TV Kadsre 5, part of the Sunday Funday) * Bob's Burgers (US) (2011-present, also aired on El TV Kadsre 3 & El TV Kadsre 5, part of the Sunday Funday) * Jessica Andrews (US) (2017-present) * Collins Family (US) (2017-present) Imported reality * Terrace House (JP) (2013-present) El Kadsreian game shows * Global Stars (1998-present) * Family Feud El Kadsre (2000-present) * My Kitchen Rules El Kadsre (2003-present) * Brainstorm (1975-present) * Kadsre QuizBowl (1982-present) * Sqrambled Scuares El Kadsre (2016-present) * Kadsreian College Quiz (1990-present) * Supermarket Sweep El Kadsre (2018-present) * The Price is Right El Kadsre (1988-present) * Wheel of Fortune El Kadsre (1995-present) Imported game shows * Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker's Wild (US) (2017-present) * Jeopardy! (US) (1986-present) * Wheel of Fortune (US) (1988-present) * Double Dare (US) (1986-1993, 2000, 2018-present) * Massive Monster Mayhem (CAN) (2018-present) * Funny You Should Ask (US) (2017-present) * The Price is Right (US) (1976-present) Music * Rage (1984-present) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 3, ETVKK, El TV Kadsre 5 and El TV Kadsre Japanese) Children's (ETVKK/ETVKPS) * Chuck's Choice (2018-present, also aired on ETVKK) * LazyTown (2004-present, also aired on ETVKK and ETVKPS) * Baby Jake (2013-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * Sesame Street (1969-present, also aired on ETVKPS, formerly aired on ETVKK) * The Furchester Hotel (2016-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) (also aired on ETVKK, El TV Kadsre 2, and RGN) * The Fairly OddParents (2006-present) * StoryBots Super Songs (2018-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * Thomas & Friends (1989-present, also aired on ETVKPS, formerly aired on ETVKK) * Fireman Sam (1987-present, also aired on ETVKPS, formerly aired on ETVKK) * Bob the Builder (1998-present, also aired on ETVKPS, formerly aired on ETVKK) * Larva Kids (2018-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * Little Robots (2013-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * Go Jetters (2016-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * The Dog Pound (2018-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * Bumble (2016-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * Kamen Rider series (1972-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Yo-Kai Watch (2016-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Horrible Histories (2012-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Monster Jam (2005-present, also aired on ETVKK) * The Next Step (2016-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Grizzly and the Lemmings (2017-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Larva (2014-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Fanimals (2018-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Gabriel Garza (1991-2002, 2018-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (season 1-3) (1998-2008) (season 4) (2012-2013) (season 5) (2017-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Hubert and Takako (2017-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Sagwa on the Go! (2017-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * Fred's Head (2018-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Zip Zip (2018-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Channel-tan: Toony's Cool Series (2017-present, also aired on ETVKK) * My Life Me (2013-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (2018, 2019-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle (2019-present) * Battle for B.F.D.I. (2017-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Cyberchase (2002-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Animal Atlas (2004-present, also aired on ETVKK) * DragonflyTV (2013-present, also aired on ETVKK) * 44 Cats (2018-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Kids Hut (2014-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * VeggieTales (1995-present, also aired on ETVKPS, formerly aired on ETVKK) * Chirp (2017-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * Superbook (2011-present, also aired on ETVKK) * BizKid$ (2011-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Pokémon (1998-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Cocotama (2016-present, also aired on ETVKK & BTV Me) * Nature Cat (2016-present, also aired on ETVKPS) * Wild Kratts (2011-present, also aired on ETVKK) * The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends (2006-present) * The Davincibles (2011-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Pearlie (2010-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Winx Club (2004-2016, 2019-present, also aired on ETVKK) * Nickelodeon (1991-present) * Nick Jr. (1994-present) Specials * Eurovision Song Contest (1962-present) * Royal Variety Performance (1961-present) * BAFTA Film Awards (1982-present) * NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen (1953-present) * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (1975-present (1975-1992 on tape delay; 1993-present on live broadcast)) * Macy's Oceanic Parade (1985-present) * NFL Super Bowl (1981-present) * Brit Awards (1985-present) * NME Awards (1994-present) Sports * World Surf League (1986-present) * EKBA * EKHL * EKBL * Ekstraliga El Kadsre * Ekstraliga * Rugby World Cup * Formula One * Formula E * NASCAR * NHL * NFL * NBA * MLB * UEFA Champions League * United States Hockey League (2010-present) * All Blacks (rugby) * The Rugby Show (1992-present) * EKRA (1960-present) * Alliance of American Football (2019-present) Variety * Strahan and Sara (2018-present) * Daily Bumps (United States) 2017-present * Whanau Living (New Zealand) 2014-present Others * Party at the Haveli – The Real Marigold Hotel (2016-present) * The Wonderful World of Disney (1963-present) Upcoming programming * Tobot V (Summer 2019) * Ultraman R/B (Summer 2019) * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (Fall 2019) * Ultraman New Generation Chronicle (2020) * Ultraman Taiga (2020) Former programming Drama * Kichirou Tsukuda Presents (1953-1956) * Las Vegas (2003-2008) * Profiler (1996-2000) Import drama * Blue Heelers (Australia) 1995-2007 * All Saints (Australia) 1999-2010 * A Country Practice (Australia) 1982-1995 * Always Greener (Australia) 2002-2004 * The Lone Gunmen (United States) 2001 * The X-Files (United States) 2016-2018 * The Lyon's Den (United States) 2004 * Six Feet Under (United States) 2002-2007 Import action * Monkey (1979-1984) (Japan) Imported comedy * Bewitched (United States) (1965-1972) * I Dream of Jeannie (United States) (1965-1970) * Hey Dad...! (Australia) 1988-1995 * Roseanne (United States) (1989-1998, 2018) * The Detectives (United Kingdom) (1993-1997) * MXC (United States) (2003-2007) * Mulaney (2014-2015) * The Last Man on Earth (2015-2018) * Making History (2017) * Ghosted (2017-2018) Imports anime * Dragon Ball Z (1990-1997) * Show by Rock!! (2017) Imports animated * The Cleveland Show (US) (2009-2013) * Bordertown (US) (2016) * Son of Zorn (US) (2016-2017) Children's (ETVKK/ETVKPS) * Pinwheel (1977-1990) * The Drillimation Series (1975-1997, formerly on their Saturday morning block, moved to ETVKK in 1998) * Disney Club (1991-2015) * Playhouse Disney (2003-2015) * Jetix (2004-2009) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989-1991) ** Super Mario Bros. (1989) ** The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) ** Super Mario World (1991) * King Koopa's Kool Kartoons (1989-1990) * The Legend of Zelda (1989) * Captain N: The Game Master (1989-1991) * The Real Ghostbusters (1986-1991) * Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1986 anime) (1987-1988) * Sylvanian Families (1987) * Fraggle Rock (1983-1987, 2010-2014) * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) * Groundling Marsh (1997-1999) * The Smurfs (1981-1989) * Himitsu Sentai Gorenger (Translate as Secret Squadron Go Ranger) (1975-1977) * J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai (Translate as Jacker Blitz Corps) (1977) * Battle Fever J (1979-1980) * Denshi Sentai Denziman (Translate as Electronic Squadron Dangerman) (1980-1981) * Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan (Translate as Sun Squadron Sambarkan) (1981-1982) * Dai Sentai Goggle-V (Translate as Battle Group Goggles Five) (1982-1983) * Kagaku Sentai Dynaman (Translate as Science Squadron Dynaman) (1983-1984) * Choudenshi Bioman (Translate as Superelectronic Bioman) (1984-1985) * Dengeki Sentai Changeman (Translate as Blitz Squadron Changeman) (1985-1986) * Choushinsei Flashman (Translate as Supernova Flashman) (1986-1987) * Hikari Sentai Maskman (Translate as Light Squadron Maskman) (1987-1988) * Choujuu Sentai Liveman (Translate as Super Beast Squadron Liveman) (1988-1989) * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (Translate as High-Speed Squadron Turbo Ranger) (1989-1990) * Chikyu Sentai Fiveman (Translate as Earth Squadron Fiveman) (1990-1991) * Chōjin Sentai Jetman (Translate as Birdman Squadron Jetman) (1991-1992) * Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (Translate as Dinosaur Squadron Jurassic Ranger) (1992-1993) * (add more Sentai series) * Garuda Knight BIMA (2014) * Garuda Knight BIMA-X (2015-2016) * Battle for Dream Island (2010-2012) * Battle for Dream Island Again (2012-2013) * Kiteretsu Encyclopedia (1989-1997) * Rocko's Modern Life (1994-1997) * ETVKK Super Quiz (2002-2003) * Pryor's Place (1984) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1996) * Cosmic Quantum Ray (2011-2016) * Fat Albert (1975-1985) * Wayside (2007-2008) * Monster Allergy (ITA) (2006-2009) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002-2005) (also aired on ETVKK, El TV Kadsre 4, and El TV Kadsre 5) * High Mountain Rangers (1988) * Pee-Wee's Playhouse (1987-1990) * Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1992-1996) * Beverly Hills Teens (1987) * Maxie's World (1987) * BraveStarr (1987-1988) * Starcom: The U.S. Space Force (1987) * Numberjacks (2006-2009) * Gina D's Kids Club (2004-2011) * Mickey's Farm (2009-2013) * Dragon Tales (2000-2006) * Raggs (2006-2011) * The Adventures of Carlos Caterpillar (2008-2011) * The Zula Patrol (2006-2011) * Miss BG (2006-2009) * Postman Pat (1981-2017) * Johnson and Friends (1994-1997) * Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1994-1998) * Anpanman (1989-1998) * Digimon (1999-2018) * Superbook (1981) (1985-1986) * Superbook II (1986) * Silverwing (2003) * World of Winx (2017-2018) * Sylvan (1998-2003) * The Road Runner Show (1967-1969, 1971-1973) * The Fruitties (1995-1997) * Diplodos (1989-1992) * Le Piaf (1989-2000) * Tiny Toons Adventures (1990-1992) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1973) * The Scooby-Doo Show (1976-1978) * Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1978) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) (1979-1980) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980) (1980-1982) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1983-1984) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2008) * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (2011-2014) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) * The Spooky Sisters (2004) * Monkey Magic (1998) * DuckTales (1987) (1987-1990, 1991-1994) * Inspector Gadget (1983) (1983-1986) * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip (1996-1998) * Gadget Boy (1995-1998) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (2001-2003) * Inspector Gadget (2015) (2015-2018) * Delilah and Julius (2005-2008) * Tobot (2011-2016) * Tobot Althon (2017-2018) * Mix Master (2006-2007) * Mix Master: Final Force (2017-2018) * The Flintstone Kids (1987-1989) * The Karate Kid (1990) * C.L.Y.D.E. (1992-1993) * James Bond Jr. (1992-1993) * Samurai Pizza Cats (1990-1991) * Garfield and Friends (1988-1994) * Class of the Titans (2006-2009) * Bugtime Advetures (2006) * Hermie and Friends (2004-2011) * Flint the Time Detective (2000-2001) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987-1988) * Hello Kitty and Friends (1991-1995) * Hello Kitty's Paradise (2000-2012) * Hello Kitty's Animation Theater (2001-2004) * Hello Kitty's Stump Village (2004-2010) * Hello Kitty: Fun Of The Apple Forest (2007) * Growing Up With Hello Kitty (2013-2014) * Please My Melody (2006-2010) * Jewelpet (2010-2018) * Lady Jewelpet (2015-2016) * Jewelpet: Magical Change (2016) * Sanrio Boys (2019) * Ultra Q (1983-1984) * Ultraman (1984-1985) * Ultra Seven (1985-1986, 2004-2005, 2006) * Ultra Flight (1995-1996) * Ultraman Ace (1996-1997) * Ultraman Taro (1997-1998) * Ultraman Leo (1998-1999) * The Ultraman (1999-2000) * Ultraman 80 (2000-2001) * Ultraman Tiga (2002-2003) * Ultraman Dyna (2003-2004) * Ultraman Gaia (2004-2005) * Ultraman Nice (2005-2006) * Ultraman Neos (2006-2007) * Ultraman Cosmos (2007-2008) * Ultraman Nexus (2008-2009) * Ultraman Max (2009-2010) * Utralman Mebius (2010) * Ultraseven X (2010) * Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle (2010-2011) * Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey (2011-2012) * Ultraman Retsuden (2012-2014) * Ultra Zero Fight (2013-2014) * Neo Ultra Q (2014) * Ultraman Ginga (2014) * New Ultraman Retsuden (2014-2017) * Ultraman Ginga S (2015) * Ultra Fight Victory (2016) * Ultraman X (2016-2017) * Ultraman Orb (2017) * Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga (2017-2018) * Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle (2018) * Ultra Fight Orb (2018) * Ultraman Geed (2018) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) * Sonic SatAM (1994-1995) * Sonic Underground (1999) * Sonic X (2004-2007) * Sonic Boom (2014-2017) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2003-2006) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (1987-1996) * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (1997-1998) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (2003-2009) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (2012-2017) * Monster Rancher (2001-2003) * Kinnikuman (Translate as MuscleMan, 1996-1999) * Tatakae!! Ramenman (Translate as MuscleMan Returns, 2000) * Kinnikuman: Kinniku-sei Ōi Sōdatsu-hen (Translate as Big Muscle, 2001-2002) * Ultimate Muscle (2002-2004) * Fighting Foodons (2002-2003) * The Bugs Bunny Show (1987-1993) * The Cartoon Company (1993-1998) * What Now (1976-1989) (moved to El TV Kadsre 2 and ETVKK) * Special Delivery (1980-1992) (also aired on El TV Kadsre 2) Others * Selena Gomez's Lighthouse (2007-2015, Also aired on ETVKK) * Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life (2016) Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:ETVKK Category:ETVKPS Category:Lists Category:Television program lists